Novel timeline
Timeline specific to all of the WC novels. Timeline ;c. 1620 ;18th century :Washington attacks the British and Hessians on Christmas. The Battle of Trenton turned the tide of the American Revolution. ;19th century :The Honor Code is established in the academic institutions. ;20th century :Academic military institutions begin admitting women, the only positive change since their beginning and throughout history. ;1941 ;1942 :Battle of Midway. ;1973 :The Arab states begin the Yom Kipur War. ;2082 :Mongols attack the Chinese during their New Year. ;24th century :Humans have a military tension with the Yan. ;~2500 :Last war in the Terran Confederation. :Minotaur is produced. ;~2595 :The Kilrathi exterminate the Varni. ;2598 :Vance Richards is born to Quentin Richards. ;~2600 :Remote Deep Probe Twelve is launched by the Confederation towards the Galactic Core. ;2604 :Spencer Banbridge and Winston Turner graduate the Confederation Service Academy. :The Wildcat fighter is introduced. ;2613 :Hans Kruger is born ;2622 :Panama System war games ;2629 :RDP 12 reports the existence of a mighty warlike Empire 10000LYs inward and then mysteriously disappears. :The Miaquez incident. Bandbridge's 2 sons are killed. The Kilrathi apologise claiming mistaken identity. ;2630 :Seeing that the acceptance from the Confederation Service Academy is not coming, Kruger signs on to the next merchant ship and joins Haffa Sarn's shipping firm. ;2633 :Kruger earns his copilot's license. ;2634 :Beginning of the Terran-Kilrathi War. :;.84 ::A report is compiled about the border sector by Rear Admiral (ConFedFltInt) Joshua Speedwell. :;.89 :;.120 ::Geoffrey Tolwyn reports at McAuliffe. :;.121 ::The Phantom is engaged by Kilrathi forces in the Hallin system. :;~.128 ::Kruger manages to reach Hell Hole and dock with the orbital base. :;.155 ::Crown Prince Gilkarg nar Kiranka briefs his nobles and officials about the upcoming assault against McAuliffe. :;.170 ::Turner and his officers meet Kruger on Hell Hole and arrange a trip in Kilrathi space. :;~.175 ::Jukaga nar Vakka arrives on Fawcett's World and meets with Harga. He is introduced to the human Abram. :;.180 ::Admiral Spencer Banbridge comments to the press that political considerations (implying Jamison More) block the upgrade facilities for the Wildcat fighters as the Confed is heading for a crisis. :;.181 ::More storms in Banbridge office and have a heated argument about politics and the war. :;.186 ::Confederation News Network dateline reports the President's announcement that Task Force 23 entered Kilrathi lines in the Facin Sector and a state of war now exists between the Confederation and the Kilrathi Empire. :;.195 ::Gilkarg nar Kiranka executes a frigate commander for being a loose tongue. Later he relates the preparations of the assault to his father. :;.202 ::A Fleet Intel counter team nails a Kilrathi listening post near the Nanking Sector which self-destruct. :;.203 ::Task Force 23 conquers Gamma Three. ::Joshua Speedwell visits Banbridge's office. :;.218 ::Gar's Emporium is destroyed. :;.220 :;.226 :;.234 :;.235 ::McAuliffe Ambush on Confederation Day. ;2642 :the Confederation military command had authorized the design of the Bengal-class carrier line.WC Movie Novel ;2643 :Raymond Blakely retires. ;2644 :The Tiger Claw launched for her shakedown cruise with a minimal space crew and inexperienced command. She ran headlong into a Kilrathi invasion force. With clever tactics her crew managed to suppress the superior force. Shortly thereafter, Vega sector became the carrier's permanent assignment. ;2649 :The Claw performed a delaying action to allow Confed transports to retreat out of Kilrathi-occupied space. The engagement, subsequently known as Custer's Carnival, concluded with the ship badly damaged but able to return home. :Taggart served on board the ship during the event. :She lay in spacedock undergoing repairs and refitting. ;2650 :Tiger Claw leaves spacedock. ;2654 ; :.074 (March 15) :Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. They are engaged by Terran ships and Tiger's Claw which delays the enemy advance. Tolwyn turns the tables and eliminates the entire fleet. :Vince "Bossman" Chen (ship 35) is killed.WC1 Novel :.075(March 16) :.076(March 17) :.077(March 18): An unmarked Olympus attacks Mylon III. :.079 :Pilgrim traitors capture the cruiser Olympus carrying an experimental weapon. Humans and Kilrathi try to stop them and capture its technology. The weapon is ultimately disabled, but the Olympus escapes.Pilgrim Stars ; :.082 :Pilgrim's Holy Day of Acclivity :.083 :.088 :.092 :The Tiger's Claw Hell's Kitchen and assumes standard orbirt above Netheranya. :.095 :.098 :.112 :.113 :.114 :.128 :.130 :.133 ;.137 ;.142 ;.148 ;.150 ;.151 ;.153 ;.155 ;.156 ;.157 ;.158 ;.163 :.080 ;2669 ;.315 ;2670 ;.275 ;.278 ;.298 ;.312 ;.313 ;.314 ;.315 ;.317 ;.321 ;.355 ;.358 ;2671 ;.011 ;.017 ;.033 ;.041 ;.042 ;.056 Behind the scenes Both Pilgrim Stars, and the first few chapters of Pilgrim Truth overlaps the first half of the Vega Campaign in Wing Commander I. Beyond this it is impossible to tell when WC1 takes place throughout the year as the majority of the dates are randomized beginning with 2654.110 (which is a date more or less between Chapter 14 and 15 of Pilgrim Stars). Enyo (WC1 date) has to overlap with this period, and Maniac, Taggart, and Blair were captured between .088 and .128 and were on board the CS Olympus during this period. Taggart doesn't return to the ship until around .163. This means that none of them were involved at Enyo, and that McAulliffe had to have occurred well after .163 in the year. Super Wing Commander makes 2654.110 the publication date of Claw Marks, but not necessarily the date of Enyo. No dates are given in game for when Enyo begins. Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide moves Carl T. LaFong to the Claw in august (about .222), and the Enyo series to around September. Other timelines place Venice around .287. So placing the campaign roughly between late August to October (well after Pilgrim Truth or the Academy TV series). WC3 Novel notes *The Victory was designed a century before the Kilrathi war. category:timelines